User blog:867428/An Evil Spirits, different from Main Story.
We all know Spirits are good in the novel, manga and anime, but there's something different....... Why anyone would known Spirits are evil? Yeah, like I'm said, Spirits are neutral and they (JSDF/DEM/whatever except Ratatoskr) were targeting Spirits to beat them. But, I wonder First Spirit was trying to make the world destruction (We all know, First Spirit is evil and who one else) to ruin over the world. Are they were enemy? In real life, we don't wanna know about future prophet and just only science/magic-fiction. In Date A Live, spacequake emerge through everything. What about Evil Spirits? There's a rumor, when Spirits turns evil cause to make losing control, anyone would died. Unlike Inverse Form, an Evil Spirits are completely villain and doom over the universe. And, this happen, the world would be ruined (just like Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen!, the world caused to be collide) and The Dark General will appear after Dark Ritual has succeded summoning. Who is The Dark General? I wonder Dark General still exist in the world, and nothing here some or anywhere or maybe in the underworld. The Mysterious Priest/Necromancer (it's them (himself), not Shidou or friends in the future or past) has started ritual to revive/summon the Dark General to make the world chaos. Not only Spirits, Phantoms, or Elements, even a "Monsters/Beasts". "When Date A Live have a monster?" Said DaL fans, the monsters are not here anywhere (only Yoshino has a Monster) in the franchise. During the fanfic, any of monsters/beasts are everywhere, there are lots of monsters/beasts scatter around the world. Their goal to eating peoples/animals/everything, kill anybody else with ruthless, make peoples/animals trap, and find the victims. Unlike Yoshino, her goal still doesn't know, just only walk around, find the foods, playing with Yoshinon and make anyones help. The lists of Monsters/Beasts 'which follows: *'Kraken *'Hydra' *'Minotaur' *'Chimera' *'Garuda' *'Wyvern' *'Byakko' *'Wolfen' *'Merman' *'Scorpio' *'Hekija' *'Shinigami' *'Hellhound' *'Gerbera' *'Cerberus' *'Gargoyle' *'Beelzebub' *'Argus' *'Cyclops' *'Ourboros' *'Titan' *'Ghouls' And too many of them, I don't have a many monsters/beasts name. So, that's all. Sorry. Actually, the monsters/beasts are coming from another dimension, and make the world passed. This is the ritual plan has been succed. When Titans (Attack on Titan) are coming in Date A Live? I'm not sure but this stories make me nightmare, restrict, violent, regretless, sadistic, hunger, and full of "The Hell". Like this one, Collosal Titan, appears to crash the Tengu City Defense and let Titans free-ing to feed them all. And this one, Armored Titan, ram through the gates. Read the full summary. Did Evil Spirits still exists (or not) ? Here's an evil spirits that what'll known: *'Medusa' *'Tauren' *'Lucifer (probably) ' *'Raynare' *'Hades' *'Jinrui' *'Moebius' *'The One (Unknown Evil Spirit)' *'Merphistopheles' *'Marcellus' *'Gorgandantess' *'Jujudormah' *'Dante' And too many name because it's controversy. Honestly, I didn't own for DaL, and evil spirits is a canon/fanfiction. Do you know, Fortinbras? What'll known about Fortinbras (based on Shakesphere's novel), the mysterious Spirit (Evil Spirit or Monsters/Beasts) have a darkness ability, monster shapeshifting, teleport, time-travel (unlike Kurumi), gender bender, spirits/ghosts/ghouls summoner, disguise and speaking any language. He/she didn't have a real name (or AST/DEM have a nickname, Fortinbras, or the true Inverse Form), only give an alias name (such as Kiriko, Leonard, Maria, Luis, Rajoo etc.). Fortinbras is a Spirit have no real name, family name, and also not related evil counterpart to the Sephirot Tree, the Qliphoth Tree. He/she/it is a god/demon hybrid and a true/false Spirit. Fans, I'm not stupid, the Fortinbras was a Demon King (or not ) and he/she/it is minor fictional character from William Shakesphere's tragedy Hamlet .'' Evil Spirit is a "Terminate all Of Humanity Kinds of Ancestory"? '''T'erminate all O'f '''H'umanity 'K'inds of 'A'ncestory (often abbreviated as "'''TOHKA") or better known as Destroyer of World (this isn't Kamen Rider Decade plot!). She is not Inverse Form, she is from Alternate Reality World. However, she is the one and only in the Underworld. "TOHKA" has not dating Shido, never befriend Kotori, Kurumi, Yoshino, Yamai Sisters, Miku, Natsumi, and Ratatoskr Crew Member. Her goal still unknown and it appear from somewhere. Read the full summary. OverLord Spirits Coming soon........... Category:Blog posts